The most pressing need of many investigators in the MAMDC consortium is a reliable, rapid and relatively inexpensive source of synthetic peptides (or protein fragments) which are not commercially available. Currently, 13 MAMDC investigators are engaged in 23 funded projects that have this requirement. The long waits and high costs of the current UCLA Peptide Facility have frustrated all of us. more importantly, they have caused considerable delays in our research progress. Therefore, we are proposing a peptide synthesis and purification core that will a) make large numbers of closely related peptides in small quantities by the Geysen pin method, and b) make up to 200 mg quantities of smaller numbers of peptides by the Houghton method. This facility will synthesize peptides on a scale and to a degree of purity fitted to their use. Consultation and equipment will be provided for preparation of protein fragments and for efficient chromatographic purification of proteins.